List of monster movies
These are monster movies about monsters, monsters being such creatures as aliens, giant animals, Kaiju (the Japanese counterpart of giant animals, but they can also be machines and plants), mutants, supernatural creatures, or creatures from folklore such as Bigfoot or Nessie, which is known to experts as perfectly natural. etc. These movies usually are in the Sci-Fi, Fantasy or Horror genre or more then one of the above, but sometimes can be in a different one. For example, both Monsters Inc. and Monsters vs. Aliens are in the family genre. *''10,000 B.C.'' (2008) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1916) *''Alien'' (1979) *''Aliens'' (1986) *''Alien 3'' (1992) *''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) *''Alien vs Predator'' (2004) *''Anaconda'' (1997) *''Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid'' (2004) *''Anaconda 3: Offspring'' (2008) *''Anacondas: Trail of Blood'' (2009) *''A*P*E'' (1976) *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) *''At the Earth's Core'' (1976) *''Atragon'' (1963) *''Attack of the Crab Monsters'' (1957) *''Attack of the Giant Leeches'' (1959) *''Attack of the Super Monsters'' (1982) *''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' (1953) *''The Beast of Hollow Mountain'' (1956) *''Beginning of the End'' (1957) *''The Black Scorpion'' (1957) *''Beware! The Blob'' (1972) *''The Blob'' (1958) *''The Blob'' (1988) *'' '' *''The Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) *''Cloverfield'' (2008) *''Creature From The Black Lagoon'' (1954) *''The Creature Walks Among Us'' (1956) *''Croc'' (2007) *''Crocodile'' (2000) *''Crocodile 2: Death Swamp'' (2002) *''Curse of the Fly'' (1965) *''Dogora'' (1964) *''Dracula'' (1931) *''Dracula (Spanish-language version)'' (1931) *''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) *''Dragon Wars'' (2007) *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1920) *''Earth vs. the Spider'' (1958) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''The Fly'' (1958) *''The Fly'' (1986) *''The Fly 2'' (1989) *''Frankenstein'' (1931) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) *''Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man'' (1943) *''Frankenstein's Daughter'' (1965) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) *''Gamera'' (1965) *''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion'' (1996) *''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys'' (1999) *''Gamera the Brave'' (2006) *''Gamera vs. Barugon'' (1966) *''Gamera vs. Guiron'' (1969) *''Gamera vs. Gyaos'' (1967) *''Gamera vs. Jiger'' (1970) *''Gamera vs. Viras'' (1968) *''Gamera vs. Zigra'' (1971) *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (1995) *''Gamera: Super Monster'' (1980) *''Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) *''Gorgo'' (1961) *''Gorath'' (1962) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) *''Godzilla'' (1954) *''Godzilla'' (1998) *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2002) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) *''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (2003) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) *''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' (1966) *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) *''Godzilla 2000'' (1999) *''Gorath'' (1962) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007) *''H-Man'' (1958) *''Half Human'' (1955) *''House of Dracula'' (1945) *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) *''Jaws'' (1975) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) *''King Kong Appears in Edo'' (1938) *''King Kong Lives'' (1986) *''King Kong'' (1933) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''King Kong'' (2005) *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) *''Krocodylus'' (2000) *''The Land That Time Forgot'' (1975) *''The Lost World'' (1925) *''Man Eater'' (2007) *''Matango'' (1963) *''Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus'' (2009) *''Mothra'' (1961) *''The Mighty Gorga'' (1969) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1949) *''The Mighty Peking Man'' (1977) *''Monster'' (2008) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Monsters vs Aliens'' (2009) *''Mothra'' (1961) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) *''The Mummy'' (1932) *''The Mysterians'' (1957) *''Mysterious Island'' (1961) *''Night of the Lepus'' (1972) *''Nosferatu'' (1922) *''Pitch Black'' (2000) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1925) *''The Quatermass Xperiment'' (1955) *''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' (1998) *''Return of the Fly'' (1959) *''Revenge of the Creature'' (1955) *''Rodan'' (1956) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''Shark Attack'' (1999) *''Shark Attack 2'' (2001) *''Shark Attack 3: Megalodon'' *''Shark Swarm'' (2008) *''She-Wolf of London'' (1946) *''Son of Dracula'' (1943) *''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) *''Son of Kong'' (1933) *''The Son of Kong'' (1933) *''Tarantula'' (1955) *''The Terminator'' (1984) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''The Three Treasures'' (1959) *''The Thing'' (1982) *''The Trollenberg Terror'' (1958) *''Them!'' (1954) *''Tremors'' (1989) *''Tremors 2: Aftershocks'' (1996) *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' (2001) *''Tremors 4: The Legend Begins'' (2004) *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''Warlords of Atlantis'' (1978) *''Werewolf of London'' (1935) *''The Wolf Man'' (1941) *''Wyvern'' (2009)